New Years Eve
by Disturbed Muffin
Summary: SPOILERS. Friends don't let friends sleep in the cold...


_**SPOILERS AHEAD! You've now been warned. If you haven't seen the movie and don't want to know who dies, do NOT READ ON!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Like a lot of stories, this one begins with a dark and stormy night. New Years Eve, to be more exact; one of the most celebrated nights of the year, and Shilo Wallace was alone-in more ways than one. Not only was she out on the street by herself without anywhere to go, but she didn't have a friend in the world. Her father and godmother were both dead and gone, and Shilo didn't know anyone else who could possibly help her.

"Need a light?"

Or so she thought. Shilo turned to the grave robber, who was holding up the lighter.

"Sorry, don't smoke."

"Neither do I," he shrugged and put it away, "still, you never know."

"Never know what?"

"When you'll need a lighter."

"Of course."

"So, what brings you to the dark alleyways of LA-on New Year's Eve, no less?" Graverobber smirked, "shouldn't you be in a nice big house somewhere...dry?"

"I should. I-I mean, I have one, but...I don't."

"Well, that makes sense."

"The house is still there with all my stuff and everything, but I can't go back for more than a few minutes at a time."

"I see," Graverobber turned and began to walk down the street without so much as a 'goodbye'. Shilo scowled and scurried off after him.

"Aren't you going to ask me why?"

"Nope," he shrugged.

"Well, why not?"

"Don't really care."

"But you like knowing important things, don't you?"

"And you're an important thing?"

"Rotti Largo almost gave me GeneCo."

"So I've heard. Oh, I have my ways," Graverobber added, before Shilo could ask how he knew.

"Well, I can't go back home because the Largos are out of their minds."

"Let me guess...once the whole commotion at the Opera was settled down, they had one loose string to get rid of. The Largo kids wanted you gone, so you came home one night to find your place crawling with GeneCo's people and you barely escaped with your wig."

"So you _have_ been watching me."

"I've been taking a peek every now and then."

"Well what do I do now?"

"Hell if I know."

"You don't have any advice for me?"

"Why would I?"

"Because you-you see things! You live on the street, you know people who barely scrape by at the end of the-"

"-The people I know? The girls your age? No way you could live like them."

"They sell themselves?"

"That's...a nice way of putting it," Graverobber said thoughtfully while Shilo shuddered, "oh, stop squirming, I know what you can do...for now, anyways."

"You do?"

"The Zydrate Support Network houses people who are so far gone that they can't take care of themselves. They won't keep you for long, but it'll get you out of the rain for a few nights."

"I have to pretend to be a drug addict?"

"If you have money it doesn't have to be pretend."

"Um-no thanks."

Graverobber sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine. It's down a few blocks north. You can't miss it."

Graverobber pointed, before proceeding to walk off without her. Shilo turned to face where he pointed and was about to walk off when something occurred to her.

"Graverobber?" she called. Graverobber turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Amber Sweet was your best customer, wasn't she?"

"Maybe."

"But now that she runs GeneCo, she can't get as much zydrate as she wants, can't she? She doesn't need you anymore."

"Concerned for my financial well-being? There is a way you can help-"

"-Just curious. I've seen how many...customers...you get. You don't need the help," Shilo shrugged, "I just...wanted to know."

"No. Amber Sweet doesn't come to me anymore. Curiosity satisfied?" Shilo nodded, "Then I guess I'll be seeing you."

"Graverobber?"

Graverobber turned around yet again, looking annoyed, "What now?"

"Happy New Year."

He didn't really smile, but the corners of his mouth did twitch up ward slightly as he responded, "Happy New Year, kid."

And with that, he set off down the street. Shilo shook her head and headed north, already practicing her Z-addict routine.


End file.
